Bubsy 4
Bubsy 4 is a video game featuring the character Bubsy The Bobcat. The game was developed and published by Capcom and is for the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, and Nintendo Wii. It is the fourth Bubsy game titularly and the fifth Bubsy game in total including Fractured Furry Tales. Plot Bubsy returns from the Woolies home planet back to Earth. Much to his dismay though, the Woolies, still embittered by the death of their queens Polly and Esther, have attacked the Earth again and plan to destroy Bubsy's home and kill his friends (or people that just feel bad and hang out with him). It's up to Bubsy and his heroism to stop the Woolies and end the threat once and for all. Gameplay You play as Bubsy in this third person 3D platformer. To kill the Woolies, you can jump on them, shoot them with a ray gun or Nerf gun, or throw a bomb to kill them all in one shot. You can also pilot planes, cars, spaceships, helicopters, and boats. In two player mode, a second player can play as Arnold the Armadillo who is limited to CQC. There is also a versus mode where you can play as either Bubsy's friends and family or as the Woolies and fight to the death. Other characters include Ally Cassandra the Persian Cat, Boswell the Buzzard, and Sid the Vicious Shrew. Virgil Reality and Oblivia also make appearances as NPCs who give Bubsy random items to aid him on his quest. Bubsy now has a health bar and once again has 9 lives. Characters * Bubsy (voiced by Rob Paulsen)-the hero and main character, the famous (or infamous) bobcat who vows to save his planet from the evil Woolies. * Arnold (voiced by Tim Allen)-Bubsy's "best" friend who is literally terrified by trucks. He usually doesn't engage in fights, but can roll attack and claw at the Woolies * Virgil Reality (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker)-A gifted scientist who gives Bubsy helpful items * Oblivia (voiced by Tara Strong)-Virgil's dimwitted assistant * Ally Cassandra (voiced by Lori Alan)-A spoiled Persian Cat whose goal is to have everything in the world as she feels she's the only one who actually deserves anything * Boswell (voiced by Neil Ross)-A maniacal buzzard who will do anything to further his own needs, even if it means killing his own master Cassandra *Sid (voiced by Jim Cummings)-A "vicious" shrew who goes insane when he goes hungry. His only interest is eating and rarely poses as a threat to anyone. Development Following the tanking of Bubsy 3D and the acquisition of Accolade in 1998 by Atari, Bubsy's legacy died instantly. In 2006, Atari put up the Bubsy formula and registered trademark for sale for $500,000. Atari announced "we will gladly sell the Bubsy mascot and assets to anyone who is willing to take it. We want no part in this monstrosity." Capcom heard the deal and gladly bought the rights to Bubsy. They promised to make a better improved Bubsy game that could possibly revive the character's popularity. Production began in 2007 and finished in 2011. Release Bubsy 4 hit stores on July 31, 2011. It was intended to be a summer smash hit, but due to limited advertisement and disconcern for Bubsy, the sales had little success. A youthful audience loved the game and most teenagers called it a bargain for it's cheap $29.95 pricing. Reception The game was well received by IGN and Game Informer. IGN gave Bubsy 4 a 7/10 rating saying "Bubsy is totally revamped. The controls are top notch, the graphics are superb, and the gameplay is innovative. This is why we love Capcom ladies and gentlemen." Game Informer said "Never had we thought a Bubsy game would actually be worth 30 bucks. Well done Capcom.". Metacritic was less than endearing about it though. Despite the Metascore of 81%, they said "it's actually a great game, but only in comparison to the rest of the games that came before it. There's just nothing about Bubsy that will make it good on its own. Still, a good job by Capcom." Teenagers, who often thought the first Bubsy game was the only good one in the series, and that Bubsy 3D is just a "toxic nightmare", had good things to say about the game as well. They said "This could easily be the next revolutionary 3D platformer of its time. Definitely something I'd come back to in the future." Capcom said that due to the positive reception, they are currently working on a new Bubsy game set to be released in late 2014. The game will be titled "Bubsy Takes 5". Category:Fan Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Wii Games Category:3D Platforming Games